Valiant Witches
Valiant Witches is an animated war science fiction action comedy film based on the mixed-media project originally created by Fumikane Shimada via a series of magazine illustration columns while making it a tribute to YouTuber SMG4 to his Mario Machinias and the memes he and his brother Kevin likes. Produced by B-Master Animation, in association with KirbyStar Studios and Glitch Productions, the film sets in an alternative history of World War 2 in 1944 where it focuses on two young girls, Yoshika and Hikari, who are recruited to join the witches in order save Gallia from the threat of the Warlock. It's distributed by Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Set during an alternative World War 2 era in 1944, an unknown threat is using alien technology called "the Neuori" and with the odds are getting worse, the nation has developed a way to fight back the new threat using two of earth's finest resources: flying gear and young hot sexy teenage girls. As part of a group force called the Valiant Witches, Yoshika Miyafuji is recruited to be part of the team whatsoever just to find info about her father while Hikari Karibuchi is trying to prove herself that she can be a great witch like her sister Takami. With reports of a man codenamed "The Warlock" taking down their top flyers, Yoshika will have to overcome the obstacles in her new position and must fly like a witch... but not on a broom. Just fly on an Striker Unit for a girl with no pants! Trivia *This is B-Master's first film to adapt the anime, Strike Witches, after researching on the characters and the premise including it's spin-offs. *The animation is provided by Illumination Mac Guff and Mirko Images while traditional animation is handled by Gonzo and David Production. Cast Witches * Cherami Leigh as Yoshika Miyafuji, a 15-year-old girl who is part of the Strike Witches Division, hailing from the Fusō Empire. She comes from a family of clinicians who use their magic powers to heal people. Due to her drive to help people in need, Yoshika's power grants her the ability to heal most injuries at a much faster and more efficient rate than most witches can. Consequently, she also serves as the unofficial squadron medic. Yoshika's power allows her to erect a magic shield far larger and more powerful than that of most witches as well. She and Hikari are also loosely based on Valiant and Bugsy from Disney's Valiant. * Madeleine Morris as Hikari Karibuchi, an 14 year-old girl who is part of the Brave Witches Division. Even though she's assigned as Yoshika's partner, She is slightly clumsy, especially when it comes to flying her striker unit, and is impulsive. She feels like she's in her sister's (Karibuchi Takami) own shadow, but also wants to prove to everyone that she has what it takes to be a witch. * Anastasia Muñoz as Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, an 18-year-old girl who's one of the leaders of the Valiant Witches in the rank of Commander. Her power grants her enhanced spatial awareness, allowing her to pinpoint the location and number of objects from a great distance. Her affiliation is the Karlsland JG 3 Luftwaffe. She and Rall are also loosely based on Wing Commander Gutsy from Disney's Valiant. * Rachel Robinson as Wing Commander Gundula Rall, an 18-year-old girl who's one of the leaders of the Valiant Witches in the rank of Commander. She and Wilcke are also loosely based on Wing Commander Gutsy from Disney's Valiant. * Kira Vincent-Davis as Mio Sakamoto, the first Strike Witch and sub-commander of the unit, with the rank of Major. Mio is the oldest witch in the division at 20 years old and, like Yoshika Miyafuji, hails from Fusō. She is a veteran of the early fighting against the Neuroi. Years before the events, she befriended Yoshika's father Ichirō while he was designing the Striker Unit and became the first person to pilot one. Her usual task is to train new recruits. Under Mio's eyepatch is a magic eye that grants her increased visual acuity and the ability to spot Neuroi cores when used. Being in her late teens, Mio's magical power has declined too far for her to generate effective shields in combat. However, she can still fly and use her magical eye. She's also loosely based on Sergeant Monty from Disney's Valiant. * Jad Saxton as Perrine-H. Clostermann, a 15-year-old heiress to an influential Gallian family who looks down on some of the less-refined habits of her peers. She often refuses to work as part of a team and is initially hostile towards Yoshika Miyafuji due to the latter's attachment to Mio Sakamoto, on whom Perrine has an obvious crush. Over time, Perrine is able to warm up considerably to Yoshika, and the two are shown to be good friends by the end of the film. She has a lightning based spell called Tonnerre which can strike down multiple targets. She's also loosely based on Lofty Thaddeus Worthington from Disney's Valiant. * Jamie Marchi as Charlotte E. Yeager, a 16-year-old Liberion pilot with the rank of Flight Lieutenant. Magnanimous, tall and buxom in appearance, Charlotte is a thrill-seeker who is obsessed with speed. Her magical ability allows her to enhance her Striker Unit's performance and increase her airspeed. Charlotte, like her namesake, becomes the first person to break the sound barrier. Before joining the Strike Witches, she establishes herself as a motorcycle racer who breaks the land speed record at the Bonneville Salt Flats using a modified Indian motorcycle. She and Francesca are loosely based on the Toughwood and Tailfeather from Disney's Valiant. * Trina Nishimura as Francesca Lucchini, the youngest member of the 501st at 12-years-old, having joined the unit from the Duchy of Romagna. With a rank of Ensign, her unit affiliation was with Romagna's Sovrana Aeronautica Romagniana 4th Air Unit. Lucchini is often childish and self-indulgent. She has the power to concentrate energy into a point in front of her and release it in a powerful burst. Working with her best friend Charlotte Yeager, who throws her, she can use this ability to deal severe damage to Neuroi. She and Charlotte are loosely based on the Toughwood and Tailfeather from Disney's Valiant. * Amber Lee Connors as Takami Karibuchi, Hikari's sister who is 18 years old and is loosely based on Mercury from Disney's Valiant. Marios * Nick Kroll as Mario, Yoshika's engineer and a used-to-be plumber from Fuso who's friends with SMG4 and his brother Luigi. * Luke Lerdwichagul as SMG4, Hikari's engineer and a friend to Mario who which calls SMG4 his Meme-Bro. * Ben Novelli as Onyx, Perrine's engineer and an expert on a few witches while being Perrine's servant. * Nolan North as FM, Yeager's engineer who is obbosed of keeping everyone safe while Yeager gets on his nerves about her reckless rule breaking. His only weakness is cute penguins. * Yuri Lowenthal as X''', Lucchini engineer who's likes to come along just to have Lucchini happy. * Jay Baruchel as '''Geo, Lynette's engineer who tries to get Lynne in the army so she can use her skills for combat. * Josh Keaton as Enzo, Mio's servant who is a guide to the Marios. * Andrew St. Germain as Dr. Mario, a mario who thinks is a doctor but not as good as he thought to the girls. He's loosely based on Victoria from Valiant. Villains * Tim Curry as General Walock Von Talon, an main antagonist loosely based on the villain from Disney's Valiant. He's a dangerous Nazi general who uses the power of the Neuori to fight against the witches in his own striker unit. His design is based on the concept art from Despicable Me. *Luke Lerdwichagul as Wario, one of the Wario bros based on Cufflingk *Kevin Lerdwichagul as Waluigi, one of the Wario bros based on Underlingk Other *Ewan McGregor as Mr. Miyafuji, Yoshika's father who worked on the Striker Unit. In Strike Witches, he works alongside Mio before the beginning of the series. He is reportedly deceased, which surprises Yoshika when she starts receiving letters apparently from him. He was originally voiced by John Burgmeier who appeared in Strike Witches 1 & 2. However, B-Master would like to have McGregor be playing the father of Yoshika as a tribute to the original film Valiant which he voices the character of the same name. *Doug Bowser as an Bowser version of himself that appeared in the beginning of the film after Mario and SMG4 graduated. * TBA as Luigi, Mario's older brother who works at the bar. *Katie Caruso as Michiko Yamakawa, Yoshika Miyafuji's childhood friend who resides in Fusō. *Tia Ballard as Amaki Suwa, a witch from the Fusō Empire who appears in episode 12 of the anime's first season. She gives Yoshika a letter from her father Dr. Ichirō Miyafuji. Sequel and Spin-Offs A Sequel has been confirmed while two spin-off are in the works. One involving an R-rated prequel based on Overlord and Splatoon while the other is a non-canon comedic mature series based on it's spin off Strike Witches: 501st JOINT FIGHTER WING Take Off!. Category:Films